icetpdaysseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver The Hedgehog
Silver The Hedgehog is a Main Character in the Days Series. Personality Silver is best described as having "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. When he pursues an enemy, he does so with a relentless determination. He makes alliances and rivalries very easily and takes people's word without question; this makes him easily tricked by others. Although seemingly serious on the outside, an interview states that Silver is young and somewhat immature.Blaze comments on this several times and describes him as naive and insecure when he is alone. Silver is also a regular sweetheart, always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. He generally keeps a positive attitude and never gives up hope, no matter how objectively hopeless the situation. Silver wears his heart on his sleeve. He feels anger and joy intensely and loudly, but his sadness is silent and hardly, if ever, marked by tears. He lets his rage control him and cheerfully remarks on the things that make him happy, but hardly says a word in his sadness, though it is visible to everyone. However, though he may feel sad, he never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. His determination and little regard for pain can make him a very frightening opponent. Silver is very courageous and brave, willing to fearlessly sacrifice himself for another in a heartbeat. Utterly unflinching in the face of danger, he is courageous almost to the point of foolishness and is focus on snuffing out evil with little regard for his own safety. Despite Silver's naivete and general lack of critical thinking, he is not outright stupid. Even Eggman Nega called him perceptive, and Silver was the first to see through his otherwise-perfect disguise. With little information to draw upon, he lets his intuition guide him, but as a relatively isolated person, he has little understanding of interpersonal relations or the subtler tools of manipulators. When Silver is not focused on his current mission or does not have a task at hand, however, he is very friendly, helpful, and a good companion to have around. Bio Silver is from at least two hundred or more years in the future of Sonic's world. Arc Days In "That Day.." Silver makes his first appearance where he is moving out of Sonic's place along with Shadow. He gets picked on by Shadow but Ice arrives and tells Shadow off, when Shadow leaves Ice offers Silver to stay at Amy's place with Him and Amy until Abby and Yui return from their trip. Silver agrees and helps Mina move her luggage, He then talks to ice on the phone and is seen hanging out in the living room with the others. In "Mischief Blasting Shadow?!" He is seen talking to Sonic at the Mall where Sonic tells him that Sally has been kidnapped by Shadow. he then arrives back at the house and tells Mina what happened, before getting a call from Mighty who tells him Shadow raped Sally before sending the tape to him which Silver regards "wanting the image out of his mind". In "Guilt and Confession" Silver is first seen in Ice's room making a joke about Shadow and Sally dating, he is then seen talking to Mina asking her if she would like to go out on a double date, after that he over-hears the conversation between Mina and Ash and finds out Mina is actually dating somebody, he then lets out a mad cry before raping Nicole, After he apologizes, Nicole forgives him and they begin dating. In "Love, Pain and Betrayal Part 1" He talks to Ice about how Amy is sitting alone in her room and questions if Jet won the Arc at the grand prix, He then has a conversation with Maria on their relationships and whether Silver still likes Mina and Maria Still likes Shadow. In "Love Pain and Betrayal Part 2" He is seen talking to Ice and states that he broke up with Nicole and he is ready to comfort Mina over Ash's death, He is later on transported to the Mother Arc and given the Mischief Moving Form so that way he can cleanse Mina's heart. In "True Feelings" He is seen asking Mina out, She accepts, and they are later seen with everyone else at the Christmas party. Magic Days Silver is mentioned in "Painful Reality". In "Epilogue" Silver goes with Mina to the hospital and talks to Ice and ends up in a time rift and meets Chrono, after that Silver asks Ice if he and Amy want to go with him and Mina to the water park when they feel better, he then leaves the hospital. he is then shown during the Montage. Sol Days In Sol Days: Solar Relapse of Time he finds out that Venice is his brother, he later is shown having a fight with Ice. Days Shorts In "Valentines Day" he is seen talking over who might get chocolate with him getting chocolate from Mina, Blaze and Marine. He is then seen with Mina on valentines day. In "Spider-Parody" Ice tells Silver the flash-back of what happened at Ivan's house. In "Album Days-1" he is shown in a photo, in "Valentines Day Girl Version" it appears that Mina and Blaze will give him chocolate, in "Album Days-2" he is shown in a photo. Friends * Ice The Porcupine * Amy Rose * Espio The Chameleon * Mighty The Armadillo * Barby Koala * Honey The Cat * Maria The Hedgehog * Mina Mongoose (Girl-Friend) * Strike The Bear * Cream The Rabbit Family * Venice The Mink (Brother) * Vivian Mink (Mother) * Shadow The Hedgehog (Father)